La mascota de Sasuke
by Thehopeblack
Summary: Sasuke siempre a querido una mascota y esta a punto de obtener una... muy poco usual. /¿Haruno es mi mascota?
1. Chapter 1

La mascota de Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Regalo.

.

.

.

Domingo por la noche.

-¿Otro regalo extraño de Itachi?

Izuna entró a la sala con su teléfono en mano y viendo con cierto interés a Sasuke que contemplaba una amplia caja de madera en el centro del lugar, ciertamente no le importaba mucho las cosas que Itachi le mandaba al Uchiha menor pero le gustaba ver las caras que ponía este al ver el regalo que parecía ser cada vez más extraño que el anterior.

Pero bueno no era para menos ya que Itachi había partido de su casa desde hace ya seis años para según el "recorrer el mundo" y desde ese mismo tiempo le había estado enviando a Sasuke regalos de cada lugar que visitaba. Y aunque el Uchiha menor no lo admitiera, agradeció el gesto pero sinceramente... Sus regalos eran pésimos.

No sabía para qué o qué función tenían cada uno de ellos.

-Hn.

-¿Sera algun animal? - Izuna se acercó a la caja, mirando con algo de interés los pequeños agujeros que tenia al rededor. Después miró a Sasuke que solo se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. - Veamos.

Comenzó a destapar la caja llevado por la curiosidad de saber que era dejando su preciado celular de lado.

-Whaaa..

Sin querer un sonido de sorpresa había escapado de su boca al ver el contenido, Sasuke termino asomándose también e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron con ligera sorpresa al igual que su boca formo una pequeña O.

-¿Es un gato?

A Sasuke le escurrio una gotita estilo anime al ver que su tio no conocía de animales, y eso que él era solo dos años mayor que el. De seguro tanto celular lo había atontado.

-Es un zorro. - sin saber porque, Sasuke sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y acercó la derecha con cuidado al pequeño animal que reposaba enroscado en la caja.

El pequeño zorro pareció darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sasuke y levantó su cabeza mirando directamente a Sasuke que se sorprendió y titubeo un poco en si tocarlo o no, ¿Que tal y lo mordía?

-Valla, esta vez Itachi no mando nada extraño.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano, ¿Nada extraño? Mandar a un zorro por correspondencia ¿No era extraño? Por dios, vaya ellos a saber si estaba permitido por la ley tener a un zorro como mascota. Decidió ignorar a su tío y siguió con su labor de tocar al pequeño animal que no había dejado de mirarlo,

Lo acaricio sin ningún problema y pronto lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, el zorro cabía a la perfección entre sus brazos y parecía un peluche por su esponjoso pelaje.

-Siempre quisiste una mascota, ¿No Sasuke-chan? - hablo con burla Izuna. - Ahora la tienes pero Mikoto seguro que la regresa a Itachi o la manda algún otro lugar.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, era cierto que Sasuke siempre había querido una mascota pero nunca lo habían dejado tener ninguna, ¿La razón?... Itachi tenía la culpa. Oh si, por culpa de su estúpido hermano mayor que a sus diez años salió con su "maravillosa" idea de comprar un cuervo que se le hizo fascinante mientras paseaban por valla a saber Kami, que calles.

El dichoso cuervo le duró no más de medio año ya que Itachi lo cuidaba bastante durante esos seis meses alimentándolo y observandolo dentro de su enorme jaula que le había puesto en el jardín, oh si, Itachi cuidaba de ese animal como si fuera su hijo. Pero un dia el muy tonto había decidido observar fuera de su jaula con la excusa de "analizar su conducta" y ¡Pum!

El mendigo cuervo voló por toda la mansión Uchiha hasta meterse al despacho de su padre y si, casi le saca un ojo a Fugaku... Desde ese dia... Les prohibieron tener mascotas o animales en casa.

Y el cuervo fue casi asesinado por una escoba a manos de Mikoto.

-Si le dices algo a mamá, le contare sobre aquel "mal entendido" con la vecina. - Sasuke sonrió de lado con arrogancia al ver la cara de Izuna. - Estoy seguro que te echara de casa si se entera de que en verdad la espiabas cuando se duchaba y que mentiste diciendo que estabas ahí porque viste que alguien se metio a su casa.

-No lo harías... -

-Hn, no si tu no dices nada de este zorro.

-Hmmp, ¿Lo tendrás en tu habitación? - pregunto sentándose en uno de los sofás.

-Por el momento si.

Y sin decir mas se alejo de la sala dirigiéndose a las escaleras en forma de media luna a su habitación. Solo tenía que buscar a alguien que se hiciera cargo del pequeño animal, que lo cuidara correctamente, tenía que ser un lugar cerca para que él pudiese visitarlo pero ¿Donde?

Él no tenía muchos amigos que digamos y los pocos que tenía ya tenían una mascota, además, ¿Quien querría a un zorro? Quizá hasta la policía podría llevárselo por tenerlo, ¿No?

Bufo con pesadez entrando a su habitación, dejó al pequeño animal en el suelo tapizado de alfombra y comenzó a buscar una caja de cartón lo suficientemente amplia para que entrara el animal. Cuando la encontró la acomodo cerca de su cama del lado donde no fuera visible inmediatamente a la hora de entrar, depósito al pequeña ahí dentro y se acostó en su cama tomando su celular.

Tecleo rápidamente un mensaje para Itachi.

"¿Un zorro? ¿En serio? "

Deposito de nuevo el teléfono en su buro y contempló el techo de su habitación por unos minutos hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

.

Lunes por la mañana.

La alarma de su despertador comenzó a sonar con fuerza haciéndolo soltar un bufido, tentó el buro en busca del aparato hasta dar con el y apagarlo. Estaba por volver a acomodarse para dormir cuando descubrió que algo no andaba bien... Había alguien más en su cama.

Sintió el calor de otro cuerdo a su lado derecho y en lugar de girar a ver decidió tocar con su mano en busca de que fuera sólo su imaginación pero no fue así... Sintió una cabeza.

Pegó un salto de su cama al suelo y casi le da algo al ver ¡A una chica en su cama! No gritó porque Sasuke no hace ese tipo de cosas pero su rostro era el reflejo de la sorpresa pura. No cabía en su asombro, si hasta la noche anterior y donde él recordaba se había quedado dormido ¿No?

-Buenos... Días.. - la chica arrastró las palabras levantándose tranquilamente sujetando la sábana en el acto para cubrir su cuerpo, ¿Desnudo?

-¿Que demonios? -

Sasuke juraba y perjuraba que ese debía ser un sueño, sí, un muy mal sueño. Porque qué otra explicación podía tener esa escena, esa chica que estaba desnuda en su cama y se levantaba tranquilamente pero que además... ¡Tenía orejas y cola!

Joder eso debía ser una pesadilla o el estaba loco.

-Pero que mierda...

-Oh pero si tu eres el chico de ayer - la chica se acercó sonriente hasta el que no salía de su asombro. -, Así que tu eres Uchiha Sasuke-kun, el hermano de Itachi-san.

-¡Itachi! - se levantó de golpe tomando su celular, miro la pantalla encontrándose con un mensaje de su hermano.

"No te preocupes que no dura mucho tiempo en esa forma, cuida bien de ella.

P. D. Te lo explicaré cuando regrese a casa. :D

-Hum, soy Haruno Sakura, por favor cuida bien de mi.

Sasuke se giró con un tic en su ceja derecha encontrándose a la chica haciendo una reverencia, ¿Que broma estúpida era esa? Pero esperen,.¿Ella era el pequeño zorro de ayer? Pero si a su vista ahora era una chica de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de cabello rosa pálido muy largo, le llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

Tenía buen cuerpo, piel cremosa, facciones finas, ojos verdes como los jades y olía bastante bien. Esperen, ¿Que estaba pensando?

-Uchiha- sama, quizá estés muy sorprendido por todo esto pero Itachi-san a dicho que cuidadoras de mi por un tiempo y quizá también quieras saber porque ayer era un zorro y ahora soy una Humana y...

-Tsk, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Soy un demonio... - contestó mostrándose tranquila, como si nada pasara y la situación no fuese extraña. -... Mi hermano y yo somos descendientes del zorro de nueve colas pero hemos estado sellados durante muchos años hasta que Itachi-san me encontró a mi... El dijo que me ayudarias a encontrar a mi hermano.

¿Demonio?

¿Descendientes?

¿Zorro de nueve colas?

¿Sellados?

¿Ayuda?

Y eso fue todo lo que el cerebro de Sasuke soporto antes de desmayarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Saludos. -**

 **Hola a todos! bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron follower y agregaron a favoritos, en serio lo agradezco mucho y espero que siga siendo de su agrado esta historia.**

 **Abby Jackson Chase**  
 **AngelZafir0**  
 **Angieh02**  
 **DARK MAGICAN**  
 **Kahedii-chan**  
 **Titanium12345**  
 **VamPiii**  
 **aRiElLa 95**  
 **kazuyaryo**  
 **Tsuki-no-Haruka**

 **Muchisimas gracias.**

 **Y también**

 **Abby Jackson Chase, AngelZafir0Y lunakani.**

 **Gracias por el review, lo leí como diez veces en estos días.**

 **!ahora si disfruten de la lectura.**

 **-X-**

La mascota de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Discaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Análisis.

Punto número 1: Sakura es un demonio descendiente del zorro de nueve colas que puede transformarse. (Lo e experimentado en la semana al verla cambiar de mujer a zorro y esta mañana la he visto pegar una pequeña hoja en su frente y ocultar su cola y orejas).

Punto número 2: Tiene poderes como fuerza sobrehumana y e visto que controla el fuego. (unas extrañas llamas salieron de sus manos cuando no logro descifrar cómo apagar el despertador y terminó reduciéndolo a cenizas). También es muy hábil en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Punto número 3: Es muy enérgica (demasiado), habla sin parar de cientos de cosas al igual que sonríe por casi todo pero así como sonríe, también se enoja con facilidad cuando algo no sale como ella quiere... Parece una niña.

Punto número 4: No recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado pero por alguna extraña razón conoce solo su nombre, recuerda a su hermano a la perfección y era consciente de que estaba sellada pero no sabe porque. También tiene un amplio conocimiento como prueba está el hecho de que ha aprobado el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria sin problema alguno. (Itachi me a mandado un examen de coeficiente intelectual que le a hecho antes de venir aquí y es... Sorprendente.)pero es natural ya que Sakura me ha dicho que sabe que a vivido más de quinientos años.

Punto número 5: Por órdenes de Itachi, Sakura ahora ingresaba a la misma escuela que yo. El se a encargado de todo el trámite y esas cosas.

Punto número 6: Según Itachi, ella no conoce nada del mundo actual y sobre todo de los sentimientos o conductas humanas, se comporta de acuerdo a lo poco que el le enseño antes de venir aquí. Aunque quizá eso ya lo comprobé en la última semana cuando se paseaba desnuda por mi habitación ya que no tenía ropa para ella y aun así ella se atrevió a acusarme de pervertido... Estoy seguro que Itachi tuvo que ver en todo eso.

Punto número 7: ¿Sakura es mi mascota? Eso fue lo primero que le pregunte a Itachi cuando me dijo eso, el muy maldito me dijo que la viera como mi nueva mascota ya que ella creería y obedecerá cualquier cosa que yo le dijera... Recordaré matar a Itachi cuando vuelva.

Punto número 8: Por alguna extraña razón desde la semana pasada que Sakura esta a mi cuidado mi suerte y fortuna han cambiado para bien. Como prueba de ello está el hecho de que mis padres la han aceptado como mi mascota (claro en su forma de pequeño zorro. ) incluso papa la deja pasearse por la casa y estoy seguro de que el otro dia lo vi cargándola en su regazo y acariciándola

Sasuke soltó un ligero suspiro mientras jugueteaba ligeramente con el lapicero entre sus dedos, miró con pereza a Kakashi-sensei que escribía sobre la pizarra para después regresar la vista a su libreta donde había estado tomando apuntes sobre todo lo que había logrado saber de Sakura.

La chica estaba a su cuidado desde hace una semana, más de una vez se cuestionó si todo era verdad y no un sueño pero... Dia a dia comprobaba que era realidad. Ella se lo comprobaba con su escandalosa pero aterciopelada voz de cada mañana preguntando cientos de cosas antes de que partiera a la escuela o cuando le pedía que le enseñara a utilizar la televisión o la computadora por las tardes. Aunque aprendia rapido la chica pero no dejaba de ser una molestia.

Una molestia para el que siempre había disfrutado de estar solo porque aunque tenía unos cuantos amigos, le gustaba disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos de soledad y paz que le brindaba su casa. Pero gracias a Sakura -notese el sarcasmo- todo eso había cambiado, ¿Porque le ocurría todo eso a él? O si... Por culpa de Itachi.

Por si fuera poco, por culpa de todo eso su rendimiento académico estaba bajando, así es, de sacar un 100% en todos sus exámenes; tareas, prácticas y lo que fuera, había bajado a un 98%, ¿Pueden creerlo? Su perfecto historial ahora estaba manchado por ese 98%... Seguro que afectara su futuro.

El sonido de la campana indicando que sus clases terminaban y a su vez anunciando el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo le sacó de sus pensamientos, cerró la libreta de que contenía los apuntes y comenzó a guardar sus cosas tranquilamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! - una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en sus labios al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y que dia a dia estaba deseoso de escuchar. - Comerás conmigo ¿Verdad?

Asintió ligeramente y casi al instante sintió a la alegre chica colgarse del brazo, la miró de reojo y encontrándose con esa sonrisa radiante. Ella era la clase de chica que le gustaba por eso la había elegido a ella para enamorarse pero desafortunadamente ella solo lo veía como su mejor amigo... Así es, Uchiha Sasuke estaba en friendzone.

-¿Como te a ido en el examen de Kurenai-sensei?

-Hn, bien.

-Seguro obtuviste el 100% como siempre. - ella rió alegre de nuevo. - Me alegro por ti.

-Eso me dice que te a ido mal a ti, Yamanaka. - metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando directo al frente por el pasillo en el que andaban. -No se porque no me extraña.

Ino soltó una carcajada y le golpeó ligeramente el hombro, Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa ladeada, esa chica era la única que lograba esa sonrisa en el. Yamanaka Ino era la única chica a la que le había permitido acercarse tanto a él ya que la conocía desde pequeño y había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella desde los 13.

Pero no era para menos ya que cualquiera se enamoraría de ella por el físico, un cuerpo de modelo con los mismos atributos y una melena rubia, sedosa y larga hasta sus caderas, unos ojos celestes y una piel cremosa... Hermosa de pies a cabeza.

Pero sasuke no se había enamorado de ella por eso, si no por su alegre actitud y su forma de ser. Una mujer fuerte, decidida y sin temor a decir lo que piensa.

-¡Sasssuuuuuke-kuuuuuunnnn! -

El mencionado sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, trago grueso y como si de un robot se tratara se giró lentamente, y si, de frente venía corriendo alegremente Sakura agitando su mano derecha en el aire a modo de saludo y con una aura brillosa y llenada de florecitas rodeandola.

Todos se le quedaban viendo a su paso por el simple hecho de lucir hermosa, parecía como si el ambiente le favorece. Y aunque Sasuke no quisiera, admitía que Sakura se veía encantadora con esa minifalda negra tableada, medias blancas hasta la media pierna, camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, chaleco amarillo y blazer negro y un enorme moño rojo.

Su cabello rosa se mecía con cada paso que daba y a pesar de que lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta... Se veía espectacular.

-¡Te encontré! - mí sigo emocionada llegando frente a él y soltando un pequeño golpe con la Palma de su mano derecha en el pecho.

-Hmmp.

-Conocí gente muy buena en mi salon de clases, aunque las chicas son un poco "raras" me han abrazado cientos de veces y no paran de repetir que soy demasiado "Kawai". - Sakura llevó un dedo índice a sus labios. -¿Qué querrán decir con eso?

Ino no pudo evitar soltar una risita y rápidamente cubrió su boca avergonzada, Sasuke no podía estar más irritado que nunca, ¿Ahora que pensaba Ino?

-Que eres muy dulce, tierna, linda... Debe ser porque parecer una muñeca - murmuró la rubia llamando la ayendio de la peli rosa que recién se daba cuenta de su presencia. -Etto... Soy Yamanaka Ino... Amiga de Sasuke-kun.

-Haruno sakura... Vivo en casa de Sasuke pero no se que somos, porque él no ha dicho que sea su amiga o algo asi... Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo... - un pequeño foco se encendió en su mente. -... El dijo que soy su mascota... No se que sea eso pero...

-No es necesario que digas nada de eso y nunca e dicho que seas mi mascota - Sasuke la interrumpió antes de que terminara diciendo algo más. -, Ino podría malinterpretar esto.

Sakura asintió y miro a Sasuke para después mirar a Ino, repite el proceso por varios minutos...

Uchiha lucía tenso.

Ino lucía confundida.

Ambos lucían tensos.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, una pequeña cosa de la que Itachi le había hablado...

-Sasuke-kun - sonrió angelicalmente mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. -Ino-san es.. ¿La hembra que tu gusta y atrae sexualmente?

Sasuke se volvió completamente blanco como el papel, así como suele pasar en los animes. Ino por su parte se quedó de piedra. Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras varios signos de interrogación se formaban arriba de su persona al no comprender del todo a las dos personas frente a ella.

-¡Sakura-chan! -

La peli rosa miro detrás del Uchiha y de Yamanaka viendo a lo lejos a cierta persona..

-¡Itachi-san! -

Paso por en medio de ellos dos y comenzó a correr a donde Itachi que también saltaba como conejito rodeado de una aura muy brillante y con una enorme sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. A penas y se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca se abrazaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas como dos jovencitos enamorados.

-Bri... Brillan demasiado...

-¿El hermano mayor de Uchiha-san?

-Se ven tan lindos...

-Desprenden muchas feromonas.

Los rumores de los alumnos que comenzaban a juntarse alrededor de esos dos que festejaban su encuentro hizo reaccionar a Sasuke haciéndolo volver a la realidad, se giró sobre sus talones, apretó sus puños y avanzó a donde esos dos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Interrumpió el pequeño círculo de alegría y sujeto a Itachi de la camisa detrás del cuello y lo arrastró fuera del pasillo dejando a Sakura confundida.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Sasuke soltó a Itachi cuando salieron del edificio escolar, este solo lo miraba tranquilamente con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ocurren muchas cosas Sasu-chan, como el calentamiento global que dia a dia incremente más - se cruzó de brazos. -, o como que hoy lloverá a pesar de que ahora está soleado pero nada grave. Pero...

-Sabes bien que no estoy hablando de eso Itachi... - masculló con voz amenazante el Uchiha menor y cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarse. -... ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa chica?

-Oh ya veo...

-Hmmp..

-Te lo explicaré en la casa, ahora tengo que ir a presentarme como ayudante de Kakashi-sensei... Nos vemos Sasu-chan.

Y sin mas salio corriendo de regreso al edificio dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca,

-X-

Itachi caminaba sereno por el pasillo de la escuela que daba al salón de su peli rosa amiga, había pasado toda la mañana en compañía de Kakashi ayudándolo en quien sabe que cosas porque en realidad no hacían nada. Claro que eso no lo había salvado de las miradas asesinas que Sasuke le mandaba pero solo las ignoraba.

Claro que tenía planeado hablar con él y decirle TODO acerca de Sakura pero eso sería hasta su casa y cuando la peli rosa no estuviera presente. Desde que había encontrado a esa chica todo en su vida había cambiado, había conocido un mundo nuevo que jamás en su vida hubiese creído ni por tantito que existía.

Toda su existencia había tomado sentido.

Ahora consideraba que todo en su vida era maravilloso por haber conocido ese mundo sobrenatural que Sakura le estaba mostrando, junto con sus investigaciones. Encontrar a Sakura era como aquella vez que encontró a ese pequeño hámster en la calle, abandonado y sin un hogar.

Así que él decidió llevarlo a su casa y adoptarlo en secreto de sus padres ya que tenía prohibido tener mascotas por lo de cierto incidente con un cuervo. Lo escondió en su habitación y le cuido como si fuese su hijo -porque Itachi siempre se encariñaba rápido- hasta que un dia...

Decidió dejarlo salir para analizar su comportamiento en el exterior.

Desafortunadamente alguien - que hasta la fecha no sabe- abrió la puerta de su habitación y el pequeño hamster escapo, divago por toda la casa hasta que entro a la cocina... Donde estaba Mikoto.

Itachi aun recordaba claramente el grito horrorizado que su madre había soltado al ver al roedor, se había montado en la isla de la cocina y aventaba trastes, vasos y cacerolas intentando matarle pero no tenía éxito alguno.

Y Fugaku apareció al rescate de su esposa.

Y si, el señor Uchiha terminó pisando al roedor sin siquiera tener intención de matarlo y mucho menos conocimiento de que este era la causa de los gritos de Mikoto, Itachi sufrió demasiado por la muerte del hámster pero se mostró fuerte para que no descubrieran que era él quien lo había llevado.

Y terminó echándole la culpa a Izuna diciendo que él lo había visto meter algo el dia anterior en una bolsa de papel y aunque eso hizo que Izuna terminará en la calle por unos dias... No se arrepiente de nada... Solo de la muerte del hámster.

Y Sakura era así, ella era como uno de esos pequeños animalitos que conocen por primera vez el mundo... Pero ella era una persona. Lo que lo hacia mas interesante.

-Sa ku ra - chan - llamo entrando al salón de clase de forma alegre.

-Itachi-san - Sakura lo saludó de la misma forma corriendo hacia él y chocando sus Palmas en el aire. - ¿Que es la primavera de la juventud?

Al Uchiha mayor le escurre una gotita estilo anime, seguramente Sakura había recibido la clase impartida por Guy sensei.

-Ah...Te lo mostraré. - Sakura asintió emocionada y sujetó la mano de Itachi y así ambos salieron de forma alegre. -Te enseñare cada cosa que desees.

-Ustedes dos no van a ningún lado - Sasuke aparecio detras de ellos cuando iban a medio camino y los sujeto de la camina de nuevo por detrás y comenzó a arrastrarlos con el. - No sin antes explicarme que está ocurriendo.

Y así Sasuke se los llevó consigo y ellos dos se convirtieron en chibis siendo arrastrados y con una aura de resignación rodeandolos y una sonrisa tristona en el rostro por no poder descubrir la primavera de la juventud.


	3. Chapter 3

-Saludos. -

Hola a todos! bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron follower y agregaron a favoritos, en serio lo agradezco mucho y espero que siga siendo de su agrado esta historia.

 **Abby Jackson Chase, AikoOo, AngelZafiro, Angieh02, DARK MAGICAN, Kahedii-chan, Marialesxs29, Miryale , Titanium12345, Valeria M.C.P , VamPiii, aRiElLa 95, kazuyaryo, ladylore-grandchester, natico-yan, sakura26, 2, Tsuki-no-Haruka, .**

Y también

AngelZafir0, Abby Jackson Chase, 2.

Gracias por los review, son tan lindos, ¡ Me encantaron! Me animan a seguir con esto jaja

¡ahora si disfruten de la lectura.!

-X-

 **La mascota de Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Discaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:** Mala.

Los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su rostro en cuanto tomo asiento en el pequeño escalón que dividía su casa del jardín, una gota de sudor resbalo por su cien pasando por su mejilla perdiéndose en su cuello. Tomo la botella de agua que estaba a su lado y bebió un gran sorbo.

-Es todo por hoy, Hinata-sama. – hablo su entrenador de kendo realizando una reverencia y tomando sus cosas. – Nos vemos mañana, con su permiso.

Hinata se despidió de amablemente y se levantó con algo de cansancio, le gustaba el kendo, amaba eso pero eso no impedía que sus duras practicas la dejaran agotada. Se adentró a su casa subiendo directamente al segundo piso pasando por el pasillo que daba a su habitación y la de su hermana menor que estaba a lado de la suya.

Paso de largo de la habitación de su hermana que tenía la puerta abierta pero pronto retrocedió sobre sus pasos asomando su cabeza al interior de cuarto, ahí dentro, estaba el pequeño zorro mascota de Hanabi, empapado. Parecía un gato mojado.

Su malcriada y consentida hermana había visto ese pobre animal en una venta –ilegal- de internet y tras amenazar a Neji –su primo- con revelar información confidencial acerca de Tenten, lo obtuvo, claro que utilizo el dinero de su padre pero bueno a el poco le importaba en que gastaba dinero su consentida hija menor.

Porque si, Hanabi era la consentida y preferida de la familia Hyuga. ¿La razón? Ella era todo lo contrario a Hinata y cuando se dice lo contrario, es LO CONTRARIO.

El pobre animal titiritaba de frio y le miraba con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir, pobre animal, no tenía la culpa de los tratos malvados de Hanabi. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró al lugar y lo llevo consigo, importándole poco que mojara su uniforme de kendo.

-Pobre de ti – musito con voz triste entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de ella. - , debes estarte congelando.

Camino hacia su baño y tomo una toalla envolviendo enseguida al pequeña zorro blanco, encendió la calefacción para asegurarse de brindarle más calor al animal y lo deposito en su cama aun envuelto con su toalla.

-Espérame aquí un momento – le sonrió de forma dulce, como si el pudiese entenderla. - , iré a bañarme y salgo enseguida ara darte algo de comer, conociendo a mi hermana, debes estarte muriendo de hambre – rio suavemente negando con la cabeza. -. Hablo contigo como si me entendieras.- soltó otra risa y se alejó entrando al baño.

Aunque si hubiera prestado más atención, se hubiese dado cuenta de que los ojos azulinos del zorro la miraban atentamente y que cuando se giró se tornaron vidriosos, como los del gato con botas. Hinata era tan buena, no como el monstruo ese que tenía por hermana.

Cuando Hinata termino su ducha, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla azul cielo que solo cubría de sus pechos hasta la mitad de su pierna, su cabello estaba envuelto con otra toalla y desprendía vapor.

Rápidamente busco con su mirada al animal que se suponía debía estar en su cama pero no estaba, sintió miedo de que Hanabi hubiese entrado en su habitación mientras ella se duchaba y se lo hubiese llevado para hacerle quien sabe qué cosa.

Se apresuró a buscar su ropa interior y algo que ponerse para salir a buscarlo, pero durante su búsqueda logro ver de reojo un destello amarillo a lado de su cama, cerca al ventanal que daba al balcón. Se detuvo en seco.

-¡Hinata!-

El cerebro de Hinata se congelo al ver a un chico rubio frente saltar frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa y….solo con una toalla cubriendo sus…partes nobles. Claro que cuando el cerebro de Hinata se descongelo, asimilo lo primero que le fue posible….

Un maldito pervertido…

En su habitación….

Saltando encima de ella…..

Y su primer reacción fue defenderse, utilizo su antiguo aprendizaje de defensa personal de "puño suave" que Neji le había enseñado y si, le propino una golpiza.

-¡Espera, ttebayo!- suplico el rubio en el piso completamente machacado, el ojo morado derecho, la mejilla hinchada, el labio roto y varios golpes más. – Por favor ya no me pegues- suplico con pequeñas cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la peli azul sin relajar su postura golpeadora. -¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-¡Tu me trajiste! – acuso el rubio. – Me trataste tan bien, ¡Pensé que eras buena, diferente a las demás! – gimoteo llorando aún más. - ¡Pero solo me ilusionaste, ttebayo!

-Pero qué demonios…- susurro Hinata frunciendo el ceño confundida, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que él decía. - ... ¿y si se escapó de un manicomio?- murmuro más para sí misma.

-¡NI siquiera me alimentaste!- pronuncio más su llanto y un leve rugido de sus tripas se hizo presente. - ¡Eres mala, ttebayo! ¡MALA!

Hinata le miro aún más confundida, ¿Cuándo le prometió comida? Si ni siquiera le había visto en su vida. Se irguió retomando su postura y tratando de calmarse y pensar claramente, miro al rubio en el piso aun llorando pero mirándola con algo de miedo. Lo había dejado en muy mal estado.

Se acercó a él con la intención de ayudarle, tampoco era un ser sin sentimientos como para dejarlo ahí a medio morir semi desnudo. Sin embargo, el rubio mal interpreto sus acciones creyendo que lo golpearía de nuevo y en cuestión de segundos se escuchó un ¡puff! Y una nube de humo lo envolvió.

Hinata tosió y trato de dispersar el humo con su mano, grave error. Cuando el huma se hubo dispersado se encontró con… El pequeño zorro blanco.

¡¿el rubio se había transformado en zorro?!

La peli azul no salía de su asombro, sus cejas se elevaron en lo más alto, casi hasta pegar con su cabello, su boca se abrió varias veces por palabras que quería decir pero que no salían de su garganta.

Y así, cayo desmayada.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, la mansión Uchiha estaba de locos ese día.

Una parte de la casa, para ser más específicos, la parte de la cocina ardía en llamas, el humo nublaba la vista de todos los ahí presentes que trataban de apaciguar el fuego. Shisui, Itachi e Izuna intentaban extinguir el fuego echándole baldes de agua, corrían de la piscina - Que era de donde tomaban el agua- hasta el interior de la casa.

Sakura solo estaba sentada al pie de las escaleras como niña buena, tranformada en chibi y comiendo una galleta de chispas de chocolate, solamente mirando como los Uchiha corrían de un lado a otro.

Mientras que Sasuke se hallaba en la sala sentado cómodamente en un sillón individual leyendo un interesante libro y bebiendo té verde, ignorando olímpicamente el incendio y a sus parientes. Tenía bastante que aprender y estudiar como para involucrarse en algo ocasionado por la molestia rosa.

Y por el tonto de su hermano mayor.

Oh sí, porque resulta que mientras Itachi le enseñaba a hornear galletas…Un ratón apareció en la cocina. Y bueno, Uchiha Itachi le daban pánico los ratones, él podía tener cualquier animal peligroso, venenoso y hasta un hámster pero no un ¡Ratón!

Y pegando saltos y gritos como niñita le pidió ayuda a Sakura que estaba muy entretenida viendo atreves del cristal de horno como se cocinaban las galletitas, y ella con tal de no perderse nada del proceso de cocción….lanzo una de esas llamas azules a donde el roedor….y solo una cosa puedo decir.

La peli rosa tenia buena puntería porque le mato de un solo golpe.

Pero incendio la cocina.

Y de nuevo mientras Itachi lloraba como niñita junto con Shisui e Izuna suplicando su ayuda o por lo menos sacarla de ahí, ella no se movió ni un momento hasta que las galletas estuvieron listas. Y una vez terminadas, abrió el horno, las tomo y salió de la cocina importándole muy poco que se estuviera incendiando, fue a donde Sasuke ofreciéndole galletas que el acepto encantado – aunque nuca lo admitiría- y se fue a sentar a las escaleras sumamente contenta.

-¡Esto va a explotar!- grito Shisui saliendo a la sala completamente negro de la cara - ¡Salgamos de aquí!- y fue el primero en salir huyendo.

Izuna le siguió, no sin antes tomar su preciada consola de videojuegos y su celular, Itachi les siguió aventando su vale por ahí y gritándole a Sakura que se asegurara de llevarse a Sasuke. Esta se levantó demasiado calmada y tras echar sus galletas al bolsillo de su pantalón, fue a donde Sasuke.

-Hum- murmuro devorando la galleta que traía en la boca. – tenemos que salir de aquí, Sasuke-kun.

Y sin más, levanto al Uchiha menor con todo y sillón sacándolo de la casa como si nada, Sasuke ni se inmuto, solo tomo su vasito de té y siguió leyendo.

-¡Joder!- musito entre asustado y divertido Shisui – Mikoto seguro que ahora si nos mata.

-Nos correrá de la casa – suspiro Itachi. – bueno, solo a ustedes.

-Hmmp, considérense afortunados de que su padre no los mate – murmuro Madara que observaba todo desde fuera, ni loco se metería en algo así. – si corren con suerte, no los desheredara.

Todos suspiraron. Menos Sasuke y Sakura que seguían comiendo galletas, solo que ella ya se había sentado en una de las orillas del sillón.

-Bueno, al menos hay que rememorarlo – murmuro Izuna sujetando su celular en lo alto y poniendo la cámara frontal. -¡Selfie!

Y así todos los Uchiha en menos de un segundo se agruparon para entrar en el cuadro de la foto. Y de esa forma Izuna salió al frente de la foto sujetando el teléfono con una cara de casanova, Itachi y Shisui salieron detrás de él asomando sus cabezas y parte de su cuerpo y sujetándose de los hombros, Itachi con una sonrisita y Shisui con cara de sorprendido.

Madara salió rodando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados hasta atrás de Itachi y Shisui. , mientras que Sasuke salio a lado de Madara sentado en su sillón muy concentrado leyendo, con una galleta a medio comer y su vasito de té verde y por último, Sakura a su lado sentada en el borde derecho con el rostro ladeado ligeramente hacia Sasuke con la mirada curioso y comiendo su galleta sujetándola con ambas manos.

Y a la espalda de todos…. La mansión Uchiha en llamas.

Todo eso grabado en la foto de Izuna que seguramente iría al Facebook.


End file.
